In order to achieve higher power output, traditional solar panel modules usually integrate multiple solar panels. By doing so, traditional solar panel modules have large sizes and require large spaces for installation. Newer solar panel modules may have better flexibility to fit topography and better portability, but they require higher manufacturing cost and have lower power output.
Therefore, the industry needs an improved flexible solar panel module which can be manufactured with less cost and is capable of outputting higher power.